Alternative path
by TTGLlol
Summary: A what-if type of story. What if after Lissana s "death", Natsu was actually the one to support Mirajane in her loss, and decided to help her return her magic? Please see for more inside! NaMi, possible Za, Tear. Smarter! Stronger! Not godlike Natsu! M for future sexual content. FT belongs to Hiro Mashima, not me
1. Arc 1 RotD Chapter 1

_**Summary: A what-if type of story. What if after Lissana`s "death", Natsu was actually the one to support Mirajane in her loss, and decided to help her return her magic? How does the future change, if instead of pointless search of Igneel, Natsu takes D-rank missions to help Mirajane to build her magic again from scratch and actually starts to think about his own, now that he has time to do so?**_

_**FT Belongs to Hiro Mashima!**_

_**AN: As you have guessed, this is NaMi type of story at the start. Haremness / Pairing with Ultear and Erza to be decided later (cause I hate Jellal and I don`t want the same fate for Ultear as in the actual manga). Probably will take a poll later in the story for this. I would expect not less than 50,000 words, but I won`t promise regular updates due to my work and the reason below, which slows me down.**_

_**Also, I am not native in English (I am actually Russian), so I will probably have lots of grammar mistakes, don`t take it out on me please **___

_**And btw, Makarov is a Russian model of pistol, if you didn`t know! And it`s a surname, not a name **___

_**Anyways, hope you will like the story!**_

_**As per readers requests:**_

"speech"

[thoughts]

"**great beast`s speech"**

**Arc 1. Return of the Demoness. Chapter 1. Change of fate**

"I am back!" – the door slammed the wall from the mighty kick, which you wouldn`t expect from a fifteen-year old. Not unless he was a Dragon slayer.

"What`s wrong?" – Natsu cocked his head, surprised by the silence, definitely not the usual mood around the guild, - "did you guys steal Erza`s monthly supply of cake?"

Looking at his puzzled face, the guildmates` faces turned even darker, as no one wanted to tell him the news.

"Natsu…", - finally, Makarov had to take the duty, he was the head master after all, - "you see, sometimes…"

"I will tell him, master", - Erza rose up from her seat, - "Natsu, we are going out"

"T-they l-like each o-other?" – asked Happy with a horrified expression on his face.

"You and master are going out?!" – Natsu`s shriek scared the pigeons from Magnolia`s Cathedral, his jaw hitting the floor, - "n-not that I j-judge you guys, i-ts j-just so sud…"

An iron fist connected with the Fire Dragon Slayer`s forehead, throwing him out through the still open door of the guild hall. A bright-red Erza stammered the said door behind her and lifted the unconscious body on her shoulder.

[Well, it`s better tell him in his shack, if case he over-reacts] - Erza pushed away the guilty thoughts with her "perfect reasoning and logic".

Not minding the stares from the civilians, she set her foot north to the forest.

_An hour later_

"Aaahhh" - Natsu slowly regained his consciousness, still seeing stars before his eyes, - "damn, this punch was strong"

"You deserved it!" – he heard a slightly (very slightly!) embarrassed voice of Erza.

"You didn`t have to punch me!" – Natsu tried to jump from his bead, but the sudden motion made him sick and he stumbled on the wooden floor, - "what am I doing at home? Didn`t I go to the guild?"

"I carried you here" - he was gently lifted by a pair of iron fists and put back on the bed, - "do you ever clean this place?"

"I didn`t invite you over" - grumbled Natsu without thinking and then paled, awaiting a second punch in the face.

In his mind, the shack was perfectly fine as it was. Who cares about a little dust here and there?

"Where is Happy by the way? Did he stay over Lissana`s?" – Natsu looked around his plain bedroom, which only had a bed, a closet and a mirror (surprisingly!) in it.

Erza froze at the question, telling him of what had happened was much tougher, than she thought.

"I asked Cana to take care of him" - she said in a small voice, - "Natsu, just listen to me, ok?"

"Is it about you and master go…" - the Dragon Slayer chocked upon seeing her rosen fist and smartly decided not to finish the question.

"Natsu, a week ago an urgent mission came up" - slowly said the crimson-haired beauty, - "a beast was terrorizing the live stock…"

"Yeah, I remember" - Natsu said in a deranged voice, - "I so wanted to go too!"

"Probably you should have" - tears started forming in Erza`s left eye, - "Natsu, the mission didn`t go well…"

"Did they get hurt?" – the fire mage jumped up once again, but didn`t fall this time, - "are they okay?"

"T-the beast was really strong and it hurt Mira. Elfman tried to save her by using his Take Over, but… was possessed instead" - tears started flowing down Erza`s cheek, - "you know that Lissana loved Elfman and Mira very much, right?"

"Of course she did, Lissana loves everyone" - Natsu slowly started to go pale, - "Erza… what`s happened?"

"Lissana tried to break Elfman free from the beast, she stood in his way when he moved to Mira… Natsu, Lissana… she died" - Erza cried out, bringing Natsu in a tight hug. Sometimes, she was just a girl, not Titania.

Erza has expected everything from tears to attempts to burn the city down, but the fire mage actually surprised her – he fainted.

_About two hours later. Evening_

Natsu suddenly opened his eyes, staring at the familiar ceiling. He looked around, surprised that he was at home and not at the gild, until he saw Erza asleep on his chair, which she brought from the kitchen.

[What is she doing here?] – he thought, until the memories flooded his mind.

Suffocating from the pain in his chest, he fell on the floor, bursting out in tears.

"No! Lissana! Lissanaaa!" – he managed to cry out, and fire erupted from his curled up figure.

"Natsu!" – Erza woke up from the heat and jumped back, re-quiping in her Fire Empress Armor, - "Natsu calm down! You will burn your house!'

"Lissanaaa!" – fire flooded the shack, setting it up on fire, and Erza had to back down even more from the sudden intensity of the heat that for the first time made her feel uncomfortable in her armor.

[He will burn it!] – Erza made her decision quickly. She dashed forward and almost placed another punch on Natsu`s forehead, when the fire around his body exploded, making her draw back and jump out of the window.

"Natsu" - she whispered, clenching her fists and watching the shack quickly turn into ashes. Despite the situation she promptly sweat dropped, imagining what would happen to the guild hall, if she didn`t bring him home.

"Where is Mira and Elfman, Erza?" – a figure slowly walked out of fire, his voice weak and lifeless, - "are they okay?"

"Elfman is at home, he hasn`t showed up at the guild for three days, and Mira is still in the infirmary".

"Ok, I will go see her and then Elfman" - he nodded.

It was already night time, when he reached Porlyusica`s house, but Natsu lit a small fireball above his head to search the way. After an hour or so of walking around the forest, he finally traced the smell of the path to Fairy Tail`s medical advisor`s home. He almost kicked the door out of instinct, but remembered his last visit to Porlyusica and the terrors of her broom, and instead knocked quietly on the door.

"Who`s there?" – asked an elderly woman in her usual attire – a dark green blouse with a tie around the collar, paired with a long matching skirt and simple shoes and a crimson-colored cape, with a wide collar decorated by massive Dragon horn-like decorations. Sometimes a young Dragon Slayer wondered, if they were related, but wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Good evening, Porlyusica" - Natsu weakly smiled, - "can I see Mira?"

"No" - she answered without a second thought, - "I tolerate this human`s brat presence, because she is too sick to move yet, but I am not allowing another one in my house"

"B-but I am not human!" – Natsu decided to gamble and, seeing the thoughtful frown on medic`s forehead, quickly added, - "I am half dragon!"

"Barbarian like your parent!" – an elderly woman tried to shut the door, but Natsu put a leg in the doorway.

"Yaaaaah!" – the Dragon Slayer groaned, - "I am hurt now too!"

"Due to your stupidity" - she cut him off, - "and it will heal itself in a minute"

"Please, Porlyusica!" – Natsu **bowed**, - "let me see Mira, I know she is hurt. It won`t be for long, and I swear I will not come back for a year!"

"A year…", - Porlyusica chewed the words dreamily, - "fine, you can stay today, because it`s dark already, but make sure I don`t see you again at least for a year!"

"Thanks!" – he muttered a bit offended, and ran off to the infirmary.

A couple of candles lit the room with five separate beds, the light was just enough to not stumble upon furniture, but nothing else. Heavily bandaged Mira was laying now on the central bed, only her face remained free from white cloth. Natsu sat down quietly on the bed chair, looking at the blond girl and listening to her faltering breath.

"Lissana…" - she muttered in her sleep, shifting on the edge of the bed, and it broke Natsu`s heart, reminding him of his, no, theirs loss again.

He stood up and put Mirajane on her back again and tucked her blanket.

"I guess I will just sleep here for tonight" - the shock finally tired the young Dragon Slayer, and he fell asleep there, laying his head on Mira`s bead.

_The next morning at Porlyusica`s house_

Mira slowly awakened from her uneasy sleep, she was seeing the same horror dream of Lissana dying on her arms. She suddenly felt unusual warms and weight on her right arm and looked there.

"Natsu" - her eyes widened upon seeing the Dragon Slayer, sleeping soundly with his head on her palm.

A light blush adored her cheeks, but then she paled.

[What am I going to tell him?] – her heart throbbed in pain, but then she realized, - [he knows already or he wouldn`t be here]

"Mira?" – Natsu opened his eyes, - "you are awake? How are you feeling?"

Natsu looked worriedly on her exhausted face and dark shades of heavy, grey bags under her eyes.

"I… I am so sorry, Natsu" - her voice broke whilst tears started flowing down her cheeks, - "I am so… so sorry…"

"It`s… it`s not your fault" - replied Dragon Slayer in a hoarse voice, - "I know you did your best to protect Lissana and Elfman, and even if a strong mage like you.."

Unable to continue, he hugged her, the Demon who he always feared for cruel jokes and constant teasing, somehow, he wasn`t afraid that she will push him away or kick. For the next hour they just cried their eyes out, sharing the pain they suffered and hugging tightly.

"I am so useless now" - finally Mirajane said, still resting her head in Natsu`s shoulder, - "I couldn`t protect my little sister, and now I will not be able to protect anyone"

"W-what do you mean?" – Dragon Slayer`s voice stumbled.

"I lost my magic" - ex-Demon of Fairy Tail backed away and smiled sadly, - "I can`t use Take Over anymore, just simple illusions, which were my second magic, and I didn`t even train them, because Satan Soul always **seemed enough**…"

"How did this happen?" – asked shocked Natsu, - "does the guild know?"

"Only master and Elfman know this" - Mira shook her head, - "but I will tell them later, when I will come back to the guild. I just couldn`t bring myself to tell them, when they came over to see me. Don`t worry though, I have already talked to master, I will not leave the guild, I will work as bartender from now on. At least, I will be able to support you with food and drinks" - she smiled sadly.

Natsu couldn`t believe his ears – Mira as a bartender? The loss of her sister changed her that much?

"No!" - he growled, frowning, - "I can`t agree to that! You have always been so strong! And proud! Although you always made me cry, I knew you cared about everyone at the guild! I won`t lose another precious nakama!" – he squeezed her hand tightly, not paying much attention to the light tint of pink, which appeared on her cheeks, - "let`s form a team!"

"B-but, Natsu" - Mira was shocked, - "I can`t do anything anymore, I will just be a burden!"

"You will never be a burden to me!" – he looked at her deep blue eyes with unusual seriousness, - "we will start from the scratch and take D-rank missions, hundredth of them, if we have to. And then we will do a thousand C-ranks, and how may B-ranks and A-ranks needed! We will definitely get your powers back, I swear!"

"B-but…" - Mira weakly protested, - "I will hold you back… And you are still searching for Igneel"

"I… I am…" - Natsu lowered his head, - "but I thought about it yesterday and decided to stop. When I entered the guild, I was almost on yours and Erza`s level, and where am I now?" – he clenched his fists, - "if Igneel wanted me to find him, he would show up, but I still lost two years in pointless search, and forgot about the present. I almost didn`t train, lazing around, and was so obsessed with the past that lost my best friend… Don`t worry, Mira, I know, what I will do on this missions – I will be building my magic back with you"

"Natsu, do you blame yourself for Lissana`s…?" – ex-Demon asked sadly, - "you shouldn`t! It is only my fault that she…" - she wasn`t able to say the word.

"I said you are not. It hurts… so much… But I will never blame you. Please, Mira, let`s do this, we will become strong together and never let our nakama suffer" - Natsu begged.

"O-ok, Natsu" - she finally gave up, - "but only on one condition"

"What is it?"

"If I hold you back, we will break the team" - she said in a serious tone, - "the guild needs your strength, now more than ever"

"Deal" - he smiled happily for the first time in two days, - "I even though up a name already!"

"Hah, you have always been fast, I hope you make it really cool" - Mira weakly smiled in return, her previous personality shyly appearing for a second.

"Demon x Dragon! DxD for short! Isn`t it cool?"

" Yeah, sound fine to me" - she caressed his pink hair and let out a small sigh of relief. The weight on her shoulders have just become a little easier thanks to a certain Dragon Slayer.

_End of chapter._

_Please leave you comments ;)_


	2. Arc 1 RotD Chapter 2

**Arc 1. Return of the Demoness. Chapter 2. Off to first mission**

_**AN: Decided to break the story into arcs for easier guidance (I ll try to name chapters in FF, still not this great with the site)**_

_**Also, thank you for your reviews and follows! Feels very nice =) I will think about Jenny, as I like her too, but I doubt it will work… I at least have plans to make it work with Ultear although it will be long in the future, and I am not sure how to make it work with Erza – just thoughts**_

_**Regarding my speed, I think I will be able to keep up to two chapters per month (at least 1) 2500-3000 words each due to my work load, just too busy… And want to rest a bit too… And it`s hard to write in English…**_

_**Please leave your reviews =)**_

An hour later Natsu found himself in front of Strauss siblings` house. He decided to visit Elfman next before going to the guild, and it maybe convince him to come with him to the guild hall

"Natsu?" – muttered Elfman, when he opened the door after continuous knocking, - "h-hi"…

Elfman clenched his fists, his head low, as he couldn`t bring himself to look Natsu in the eyes.

"Hey, Elfman", - Natsu too felt a lack of words, - "g-guess what! Me and Mira formed a team, wanna join?" – well, the Dragon Slayer did the best he could.

"You did?" – surprised Elfman cried out, feeling relief that the awkward pause came to end, - "that`s not manly to team with someone`s sister without her brother`s consent! I mean, nee-san… she has lost her powers…" – his voice barely heard to the end of the sentence.

"Yeah, she told me", - Natsu scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly, - "that`s why we decided to start from simple missions, I have got a lot of work to do with my own magic".

"So you decided to help nee-san bring back her powers?" – a faint smile escaped Elfman`s lips, - "thank you, Natsu. [You are probably the one, who could do it]. I have let everyone down, and yet… yet… If only I agreed with you back then…" - he sobbed, unable to continue.

"I don`t blame you, Elfman" - Natsu said quietly, - "As much as I want to kick some asses now, I somehow got it, that it`s an accident, and you have it very rough yourself now…"

"Thank you, Natsu, that`s very manly of you" – Elfman wiped the tears from his face, - "please, promise that you will take care of nee-san"

"Huh?! Of course I would! She`s from my team now! W-wait! You are not joining?!"

"Master Makarov wants me to leave for training", - Mira`s little brother smiled sadly, - "he made me promise, that I will go in southern mountains to train under Monk Capullo for a year. Master thinks that he will help me learn better control over the beast… I wanted to stay in Magnolia for a couple of month first, but now that Mira will be busy…"

"That`s great!" – Natsu beamed, - "You will definitely get stronger, huh? Let` fight, when you return! Man, I am burning already!"

"Hah, ha-ha-ha", - Elfman couldn`t help but laugh, for the first time in these last horrible days, - "thank you, Natsu", he pulled the pinkette in a bone-crushing bro-hug, - "for being here. Please help my nee-san"

"Sure thing, Elfman" – groaned Natsu in pain, - "it`s not manly to kill you sister`s team mates, you know?"

It took Mira three days to recover to the level, that Porlyusica allowed her to leave. Although she still had trouble walking without crutches and sometimes lost her balance due to concussion, ex-take-over mage was feeling much better and wanted to move home.

In the end, the siblings decided not to hold official ceremony for Lissana`s funeral, as most of the guild and all their friends already paid their condolences during their visits to Mira and Elfman, who returned to the guild. There was no coffin, just a simple tomb stone, that cemetery workers installed among the others, and Natsu with Happy were the only ones invited to join Mira and Elfman, when they finished with the stone. They were Lissana`s "husband" and "son" after all.

Happy cried really hard again, he just couldn`t believe that Lissana had died, and seeing the blue cat`s grief, they three broke down too. Later that evening they didn`t go to the guild and had a dinner at Strauss` house.

"Natsu, remember that I am waiting for you tomorrow" – Mira reminded him with a week smile, - "we need to discuss the strategy for the future mission, okay?"

"Yeah, I will be here at ten!" – Natsu waved back at Strauss siblings and went to the forest, where his burned down shack was.

Happy was already asleep on his left forearm, so Natsu simply laid the cat on his "bed", which consisted of a wooden deck covered by a cloth of bedspread, a needle pad and a handkerchief for a blanket. But the Dragon Slayer still had work to do, so he lit ten torches that he bought the other day and continued with digging the basement for a future house.

"So, are you excited, Happy?" – it was around ten in the morning already, but Natsu was already in Magnolia, walking towards Strauss` house, - "we are now a team with Mira!"

"She will kill us for sure!" – exclaimed a terrified cat, - "why did you do this, Natsu? Mira is evil!"

"She is not, buddy", - the Dragon Slayer flashed his toothy grin at Exceed, - "and she needs our help right now. By the way, I am gonna start training too! Don`t you want to become stronger?"

"Fiiish", - Happy didn`t pay attention to Natsu`s little speech, as he noticed a stand with fresh salmon.

"I wouldn`t mind breakfast too" – Natsu`s stomach agreed with a loud growl.

"Let`s buy some fish, Natsu!"

"Sorry, buddy, but we promised Mira that we will eat at her house"

"Then let`s buy her a present!"

"Yeah, and eat it ourselves", - Natsu laughed, - "that`s not really a present then"

"Natsu hates meeee~", - Happy dropped lifelessly on Dragon Slayers` shoulder, tired from flying, - "wake me up at breakfast, Natsu!"

"Sure thing, Happy!"

Finally they reached a two-story house, that Strauss` siblings bought for themselves not too long ago – it was a nice bricked building with a decent yard, where a small garden of ten to fifteen КЛУМБЫ was located. There was also a veranda there to relax and have dinner outside, and Natsu and Lissana sometimes ate there. The Dragon Slayer smiled a bit sadly at the memories and knocked on the door.

"Come in", - smiling Mira opened the door.

She was not in her usual punk attire, but in a black dress that reached her high-heel ТУФЛИ instead (the one from anime).

"Wow, the dress looks really nice, Mira!" – Natsu exclaimed, giving her the famous grin.

"Thank you, Natsu, let`s go to the living room, I prepared a table there", - she turned around, hiding a light blush, and moved a couple of doors down.

"I am sooo hungry", - Natsu massaged his grumbling stomach, - "Happy, wake up, buddy!"

"Fish?" – the blue cat asked sleepily.

"Food!"

[They are always so fun to watch] – Mirajane giggled to herself, - "eat as much as you like, I have prepared it for you", - she motioned towards the table, which had six plates piled with food and a tea pot standing there.

"Fuuu, I am staffed", - Natsu leaned back on the chair, massaging his swollen belly half an hour later, - "Man, you are such a great cook, Mira, the food was delicious!"

"Yeah, thanks, Mira!", - Happy waved his tail appreciatively, not able to move the rest of his body.

" You are welcome. Who do you think cooked for Lissana and Elfman?" - Mira smirked.

"So it was you?" – asked Natsu with a shocked expression on his face, - "I thought it was Lissana`s cooking, when I sometimes came by"

" I know that it didn`t exactly suit my image, but I had to take care of my siblings as an elder sister…", - Mira`s voice slowly trailed off.

"S-so what did you want to talk about?", - Natsu tried his best to break the awkward silence.

"I wanted to discuss the future missions, Natsu", - ex-demoness said softly, - "I don`t think we should waste time on D-ranks, because they are mostly non-combat, and go for C-rank, where some small gangs of robbers appear or quests that require magical input"

"Are you sure you will handle a gang?" – Natsu frowned, - "I won`t let you get in trouble of course, but I don`t want you just to stand either…"

"You didn`t think how our team will work, right?" – Mira giggled, Fairy Tail`s dragon slayer was sure passionate and reactive, but clearly had trouble thinking ahead, - "don`t worry, Natsu, **Take Over** was my ace magic, but not the only one"

"Huh? You have more?!" – Natsu`s jaw dropped to the floor, - "Is it even possible?"

Happy dropped unfinished peach and stared at Mira with a look of horror, he thought the threat was gone for a time, and Erza was all they had to deal with now, but a white-haired beauty could still be scary.

"Of course, silly. A lot of mages have two or even three talents, they just choose to train their main to become strong fast and learn their seconds later. Plus, there is common magic that anyone can learn, if they have enough power to cast the spell. How do you think Master can access both Giant magic and Fairy magic? Or Erza using her **Re-quip** and **Knight** magics"

"Oh" – Natsu looked dumbfounded, "never thought of this. Now it does look strange", - he added sheepishly.

"Hey, Natsu, maybe you have other cool magic too!" – Happy exclaimed excitedly, - "and if you have three, you can take Erza out!"

"That`s not how it works , Happy" – Mira giggled, - "and Natsu has a lot to work on with his Dragon Slayer`s power"

"Yeah, you are right", - Natsu scratched his head, - "I will just try to remember Igneel`s lessons somehow… Now that I think of it, he did show me different moves, but I couldn`t make them work. Maaan, but it will be hard to remember"

"I will teach you some meditation techniques that really help building up magic and also work good for memory, but it will require patience.

"Something I am not good with", - muttered Dragon Slayer.

"There is no easy way to get strong, Natsu. I worked a lot to become an S-class", - Mira smiled, - "and speaking about me, my second talent is **Illusions** and I know just a bit about common magic, I mostly used it on missions to light a fire, warm the tent and etc though"

"Wow, Mira that`s so cool! What can you do with **Illusions**?"

"Just basic stuff" – Mira`s cheeks turned lightly pink, - "I can impersonate someone for an hour, pretend to be a bush or stone, but if someone touches the illusion it will feel the difference immediately. I will have to train hard to make them solid"

"Solid? You can do that too?"

"Not yet" – she shook her head, - "it`s very hard and requires a lot of energy, but when you learn it, it pays of greatly – it` a lot like Gray`s **Ice Make**"

Natsu sat there astonished, this simple half-hour discussion somewhat opened up his eyes that magic is more complex, than he previously thought.

"So, when are we gonna take a mission?"

"Give me a week, I need to refresh my knowledge and maybe pick up a couple of new spells. And I think I should start teaching you meditation, basic levels are not that hard, but if you wish to remember something from the past, it will take some time to learn"

"Sounds like a good plan" – Natsu grinned.

"So that`s an S-class mage" – chirped Happy with awe.

"Yes, Natsu, you need to learn a lot, before you become one" - Mira smiled a bit demonically at Dragon Slayer, - "be ready for what`s to come"

[I somehow feel I made a mistake there] – Natsu`s gut sang requiem to his happy-go-lucky days.

"Hey, everyone!" – Natsu kicked the door open and gave his fellow comrades a usual face-splitting grin.

It`s been four days since The Talk, as Natsu called it, and he could swear this days were the most boring in his life. Mira took him to the city library every day and made him meditate, while she was looking her stuff up, and she would hit him mercilessly on the head every god-damned time he fell asleep. It`s not his fault the sofas were so comfortable! Plus, it was very quiet and shady in the corner… And his eyes closed on their own!

Nevertheless, yesterday his was able to not fall asleep, but enter the "borderline condition", as Mira called it, he was staring mindlessly at the book shelves and think of nothing, but at the same time his mind has never been more clear.

The young Dragon Slayer seriously doubted that meditation is all that great, but he believed the Demoness.

"Hey, Natsu!"

"Welcome back!"  
>"Hi!"<p>

The guild mates cheerfully met him as usual, and the best part was that perverted ice popsicle wasn`t here.

"Hey, Carla, can I have some juice and lots of meat?" – he grinned at a bartender.

"Sure, Natsu. Just wait for ten minutes", - the blonde smiled in return.

"How are you doing, Natsu, you haven`t been in the guild for a while" – Makarov was sitting at his usual place on a bar desk, drinking beer and studying the dragon slayer secretly, - "if you are going to take a mission, just don`t ruin anything again…" – he sighed deeply, - "these bureaucrats from the Council are killing me…"

"Nah, I will pick some on Friday, Mira still has some things to do to get ready"

"This is very considerate of you to help her, Natsu, I am very proud of you" – he learned closer with a perverted reddened face and whispered in Natsu`s ear, - "Mira did her adolescence quite right, he? You sure you just wanna help, he-he?"

"What are you talking about old man?" – Natsu looked at his Master quizzically, clearly not getting the point.

"You are no fun, Natsu" – Makarov sighed, overlooking the guild for his next target, - [the next couple years will definitely be interesting]

"Hey, Natsu, come sit with me" – the Dragon Slayer shivered recognizing the stern voice.

The most famous redhead of Fairy Tail has just finished her strawberry cake and noticed his presence.

"S-sure, Erza" – Natsu stuttered a bit, slowly walking to her usual table, - [D-did I get in trouble?]

"Carla, seconds, please!"

"Okaaay" – a cheerful voice was heard from the kitchen.

"So, Natsu" – Erza shifted nervously on her chair, not that Natsu noticed, - "I came back from a mission yesterday and just thought that, probably, we can, you know…"

"Huh, I can`t hear you, Erza"

"I said you need to start your training!" – Titania immediately snapped, frustrated with the Dragon Slayer, - "I think it`s time to take you on a couple more serious missions, like S-class ones with me", - she smirked at an astonished expression on Natsu`s face.

[Yes, that will motivate him and avert his attention from Lissana`s death. I am a great friend] – Erza thought proudly of her plan and personality, waiting for Narsu to cry tears of happiness.

"Eeeh, sorry, Erza, but I have made some plans already", - it was Titania`s turn to hit the table with her jaw, - "We teamed up with Mira and soon will go to our first mission", - he grinned happily,- "I know it`s only C-class, but… Anyway, thank you!"

"Here you go, Natsu" – Carla approached the table with a big tray, - "and your cake, Erza. Don`t catch a fly", - she winked at Erza`s dumbfounded look.

"W-w-what!" – she managed to say, - "but!"

"Jeez, it`s fine. Mira promised to teach me more about S-class missions and even gave me a couple lessons on meditation" - Natsu stared hungrily at all the meat on his plate, - "we are gonna be a great team, so don`t worry! Dig in! Happy, where are you buddy, I am gonna eat everything myself!"

"Noooo" – the blue cat cried desperately flying to the table.

**I would greatly appreciate help with the monologues =)**


End file.
